Rastafaribeweging
Rastafari is een levensbeschouwing, met zijn wortels in Afrika, de natuur, de leer, de doctrinaties en de wortels van Rastafari zijn Afrikaans in nature. De Nyahbinghitraditie van de Rastafaribeweging, is het Ancient Order of the NyahBinghi, een Afrikaanse gemeenschap die zich verzette tegen slavernij en kolonisatie. De beweging kent geen officiële centrale leiding en heeft wereldwijd ongeveer een miljoen aanhangers (gekend als Rastafari's, Rastafara's, Rastas, Natty Dread´s of Rasta Rebels). Oorsprong De oorsprong van de rastabeweging ligt in Jamaica in de jaren 30 van de 20e eeuw maar inmiddels verspreid over de hele wereld onder zowel zwarte als blanke bevolkingen. Sinds de opkomst van de reggaemuziek (rastafarian Bob Marley werd met zijn muziek bekend over de hele wereld) kreeg de rastabeweging ook veel aanhangers buiten Jamaica. Rastafari ontleent zijn naam aan de verering van de Ethiopische Keizer Haile Selassie I, wiens eigen naam Ras Tafari Makonnen was (Ras is een Ethiopische eretitel zoals het Engelse Sir of Lord). De eerste Rastafari waren afstammelingen van slaven op Jamaica. Zij geloofden sterk in een terugkeer naar Afrika, iets wat ook werd gepropageerd door bekende emancipatie-/burgerrechtenactivisten als Marcus Garvey. Rasta's leven naar de geboden van het Oude Testament. Deze vormt ook de basis voor veel van de Rastarituelen. * Dreadlocks: Veel Rastafarians dragen dreadlocks. Volgens het Oude Testament mag haar niet geknipt worden (Joden en Sikhs hanteren die regel ook). Dreads symboliseren ook de Leeuw van Juda. * Vegetarisch/Veganistisch: Rasta's volgen bepaalde voedingsvoorschriften waarbij veel dieren onrein worden beschouwd, zoals in Leviticus staat geschreven. * Meditatie: Veel rasta's gebruiken marihuana. Marihuana is een middel dat de meditatie bevordert en mensen zo dichter bij Jah (God) brengt. Het feit dat het roken van marihuana ook veel medicinaal positieve voordelen heeft maakt het roken van `The Holy Herb´ interessant voor de Rasta´s * Dood: Rasta's vermijden iedere aanraking of associatie met de dood. Zij gaan dan ook niet naar begrafenissen. * Kleuren: de rastakleuren zijn groen (vruchtbaarheid), goud/geel (rijkdom), rood (het bloedvergieten tijdens de slavernij), naar de kleuren van de Ethiopische vlag en zwart (als de huid van het Afrikaanse volk). Doctrine Rasta is meer een levenswijze dan een geloof. De basis is de Bijbel aangevuld met oude boeken en geschriften die door de westerse kerken niet opgenomen zijn in de Bijbel. De Rastaphilosophy is gebaseerd op de woorden van Marcus Garvey die voorspelde dat er een koning in Afrika zou opstaan die alle zwarte mensen terug zal leiden naar het moederland, Ethiopië (Afrika). Keizer Haile Selassie I (voormalig keizer van Ethiopië) zou een directe afstammeling zijn van de Jeruzalemse koning Salomo en de Ethiopische Koningin van Sheba. Hun zoon zou de Ark van het Verbond (waarin de Stenen Tafelen met daarop de Tien geboden) van Israël naar Ethiopië hebben gebracht. Volgens de overlevering bevindt de Ark zich nog steeds in Ethiopië. Heilige Boek Naast de Bijbel, wordt er veel inspiratie op gedaan uit de Kebra Nagast en enkele andere oorspronkelijke geschriften van Afrikaanse profeten uit dezelfde tijd als de boeken in de Bijbel. Rituelen Er zijn geen vaste rituelen. Wel houden veel Rastafarians zich aan de Sabbat (zaterdag) net als de Joden. Dan komen veel Rasta's samen om te 'reasonen' (overleggen en discussiëren) en te mediteren. Soms wordt ook marihuana gerookt bij meditatiesessies. De reden hiervoor is een bepaald citaat in de Bijbel "He causeth to grow grass for the cattle, and herb for the service of man, so that he can bring food out of the earth". De plant zou ook uit de aarde gekomen zijn op het graf van koning Salomon. Veel Rasta's eten Ital food ofwel zo natuurlijk mogelijk. Geen bewerkte voeding en vegetarisch of zelfs veganistisch. Er is een groot respect voor mens, dier en de natuur. Speciale dagen zijn de herdenking van de kroning van de Keizer (2 november), ceremoniële verjaardag van de Keizer (6 januari), bezoek van de Keizer aan Jamaica (21 april), persoonlijke verjaardag van de Keizer (23 juli), emancipatie van slavernij (1 augustus) en de verjaardag van Marcus Garvey (17 augustus). Externe link en bron * religiousmovements.lib.virginia.edu Categorie:Ethiopië Categorie:Jamaica Categorie:Religie in Afrika Categorie:Religieuze stroming af:Rastafarianisme bg:Растафари cs:Rastafari da:Rastafari de:Rastafari en:Rastafari movement eo:Rastafaria movado es:Movimiento rastafari et:Rastafarianism fi:Rastafari fr:Mouvement rastafari he:ראסטפארי hr:Rastafarijanstvo hu:Rasztafariánus mozgalom id:Gerakan Rastafari it:Rastafarianesimo ja:ラスタファリズム lt:Rastafarizmas lv:Rastafari pl:Rastafarianizm pt:Movimento do Rastafari ru:Растафарианство simple:Rastafarian sv:Rastafari tr:Rastafarianizm